


the ceiling is beautiful

by wickedwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, They're such dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwheeler/pseuds/wickedwheeler
Summary: mike & el drunk aka them being just as in love as usual





	the ceiling is beautiful

Mike and El had experienced their fair share of things that their parents wouldn't necessarily approve of. Alcohol was definitely one of those things.

While they were only seventeen years old, they had still managed to get ahold of some adult beverages every now and then. All of those times though, they had been with the Party, in a place where they would never get caught, unlike their current situation.

Mike and El were sprawled out on El's bed, an almost empty bottle of a liquor they could hardly pronounce the name of lying between them. They had bravely stolen the bottle from Hopper's stash in the kitchen and it had only gone down hill from there.

They were swimming in dangerous waters here, being drunk all alone in the cabin, where Hopper could easily catch them, but neither of them had a care in the world. No doubt because of the alcohol now coursing through their bloodstream.

Lying on her bed, with their backs pressed to the mattress, all they could do was stare dazedly at the ceiling above them.

"Mike, the room's spinning round and round. Is the room spinning for you?" El asked rather frantically, her eyes wide as could be.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, the room isn't moving." Mike sternly told her, but he had his eyes closed, so how would he know?

El lightly gasped, wiping non existent sweat from her forehead. "Oh never mind, it stopped."

The two drunken teens fell into another long moment of silence, until El spoke up again.

She tended to be a really talkative drunk.

"Wow, look over us, Mike! The ceiling is beautiful!" El exclaimed, sounding like an innocent child.

Her silly comment made the two of them explode into a fit of laughter, for so long that El felt her stomach start to hurt.

Mike suddenly rolled over to face El, admiring her as she stared so happily at the ceiling above them.

"You know what else is beautiful? Like extremely beautiful?" He asked, not giving her any time at all to answer before going on. "You!"

El then rolled over to face him, softly grazing her hand over his slightly flushed cheek as she admiring him. "You're beautifuller!"

Mike laughed hysterically at her compliment, some part of his brain telling him that it didn't sound right. "Is that even a word?"

"I think so!" She shrugged, before a light bulb went off in her alcohol influenced mind. "We should look it up!"

El quickly sat up, snatching what she thought could give her the answer she was looking for. She flipped through the pages, not being able to read anything, which was partly due to the fact that the book was upside down. 

"That's a comic book, not a dictionary, silly!" Mike teased, after noticing Wonder Woman on the cover.

"Oh, oops!" El giggled uncontrollably, while mindlessly throwing the comic behind her on the floor. She fell back down beside Mike, closely admiring him once more.

Mike had also been doing some admiring himself, his eyes glued to the perfect features of her face, her lips especially. They were his favorite. "You're so beautiful, I just wanna stare at your face all day!"

"You can stare at my face all day, I don't mind." El instantly assured him, as serious as ever. "But I want to stare at your face too. It's so pretty. Can I?"

"You can do whatever you want with my face." Mike replied, the lopsided grin on his face making El feel all warm and fuzzy inside... or maybe that was from the alcohol.

Nah, it was Mike, always Mike.

"Ooh! Let's cuddle!!" El exclaimed, as if it were the greatest idea she had ever come up with. She threw Mike's arm up, taking the familiar spot beneath it then nuzzled her head into his neck, while he eagerly wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so warm Mike." El gushed, attempting to get closer, even though they were as close as physically possible. "I never want to stop cuddling with you."

"Then let's cuddle for the rest of our lives!" Mike shouted, his enthusiasm through the roof. "We could do it! If anyone tried to rip us apart, you could just use your powers and show them who's boss!"

El liked the idea of that, she really did, but in that moment what she wanted was not cuddling. "Actually, I'd rather do this."

She leaned her head up from its place by his neck, smashing her lips against his own.

They could both instantly taste the alcohol in each other's mouths and decided that it tasted so much better that way.

Their mouths moved sloppily all over each another, hands scouring the other's body for the perfect resting place.

At some point during the heated moment, El had thrown herself on top of Mike. They stayed in that position for a bit, kissing one another senseless, until Mike had other plans.

He flipped them over, bringing his mouth down to her neck, delivering hot, wet kisses to her skin.

And just as Mike had, El soon rolled them over once more, wanting to be back on top of him.

Given the level of intoxication the two were at though, they didn't realize how close they were to the edge of her bed and next thing they knew, they were falling right down to the floor. 

"Shit!" Mike swore, groaning heavily due to the fact that he was on the bottom of that fall. The feeling of his back slamming into the ground, with El's weight on top of him, not being very pleasant.

"Are you okay?" El worriedly asked, hoping that her precious Mike wasn't hurt.

"No! I think I broke my whole body!" He claimed, wincing as he sat up, with El still in his lap.

El tried to show sympathy, but all that she could do in the moment was laugh.

Realization at what had just happened led them into another long fit of drunken laughter. _Shocker._

All they seemed to do when they had even the smallest bit of alcohol in their systems was laugh at everything.

In that moment, there was so much laughter going on, that they hadn't heard the arrival of whoever had just come through the front door.

"Man, I didn't know underage drinking was so funny."

The sudden sound of that familiar, deep voice making the both of them shoot up from the floor.

"Ohhhh shit." El blurted out, meant only for Mike's ears, but it ended up being loud enough for Hopper to hear.

"Oh shit, indeed, El." He lowly muttered, giving them both looks they wished they weren't on the receiving end of. 

"Hi!" El cheerfully greeted him, a wide grin on her face. "You're home!"

Hopper didn't say a thing. He just continued to stare blankly, back and forth between the two of them.

El knew she shouldn't have done it, but she wasn't exactly in control of herself at the moment, so when she burst out into yet another fit of laughter, she just couldn't stop it.

Mike stood frozen beside her, biting down on his lip to keep his own mouth shut, but it was no use. Laughter soon slipped out and that was that.

"Why are you two still laughing?" Hopper yelled over the headache inducing noise coming from the drunk teenagers standing in front of him. "There's nothing funny about this!"

That only caused them to laugh even harder, not helping their situation one bit.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop!" El explained, lightly smacking Mike on the shoulder. They were clearly enjoying themselves, while Hopper couldn't be more done with them.

"Have a seat." He demanded, his voice stern and scarier than before. They did as told, their laughter slowly dying down as they settled on her bed along side one another.

"Do either of you care to explain what I just walked in on?"

"We weren't having sex!" Mike shouted, thinking that was surely what the old man was referring to.

"I wasn't talking about that, but thanks for letting me know, Mike." Hopper rolled his eyes at the boy, before continuing. "I meant, why did I come home to find the two of you here drunk? I could smell the alcohol the second I reached your door." 

Mike looked to El, hoping she would have an answer because he had nothing.

"Well, we were watching TV for a little while, got bored, then we came to my room to kiss, but then we got bored again, like really really bored, so we stole some of your bunnybane." El admitted, with a rather careless shrug.

Even with the admittance of the two of them kissing in her bedroom, which was definitely against the rules, Hopper was mainly just confused, that last word she said making no sense to him. "Bunnybane?"

Mike reached behind him, holding up the bottle they had been drinking from all night long and Hopper couldn't help but find humor at El's mispronunciation. "It's called Bunnahabhain."

"Yeah, that's what I said." El told him, not hearing a difference between the two.

"Well, whatever it's called, it's for adults! It's also very expensive!" Hopper explained, trying to get back to his lecture.

"It's damn good too!" El added, looking at Mike for back up. He agreed, nodding his head wildly.

At that point, Hopper knew this conversation was going nowhere. "Okay, how about you two lay down and sleep it off. We can finish this conversation tomorrow. Maybe then I can get through it without you two laughing at everything or saying stupid shit."

Mike and El agreed, and of course, their agreement was followed by more laughter.

Hopper irritably made his way toward her bedroom door to leave, but when he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, he signed heavily, almost certain of what he would find when he turned around.

And as expected, he was right. He turned back to find Mike settling in bed, right next to El. "Wheeler, what do you think you're doing?"

"You said to lay down, so I'm laying down, duh!"

"You're not sleeping in the same bed as El. You'll be on the couch tonight."

"Oh, come on! I sleep in her bed all the time!" Mike whined, not realizing what he had just admitted.

"Is that so?" Hopper asked, finding this new information to be extremely helpful. He would have to remember to find out more about that tomorrow, when they were sober.

"No! It's not so!" El quickly denied, not that it mattered much. Mike had just spilt the beans on their sleepovers and there was no taking that back.

"Okay, say goodnight to El, Mike." Hopper told him, placing a hand on his arm to nudge him toward the door.

"Goodnight El, I love you more than everything, forever!"

El giggled suddenly, having to catch her breath before she could say it back. "Night, Mike! I love you more than everything, forever too! Can I stare at your face again tomorrow?"

"Yes! I told you! You can do whatever you want with my face!" Mike reminded her, while grinning like a fool.

Hopper groaned, quickly guiding Mike out of El's bedroom, wanting their drunken, slightly weird, proclamations of love to be over with.

"You kids are gonna be the death of me, you know that?"


End file.
